Meeting a Borg
by hamlet.pod
Summary: Die Voyager findet endlich zurück zur Erde jedoch zur falschen Zeit. Während das Raumschiff repariert wird, machen Janeway und Seven Landurlaub und treffen auf Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin. Und auf Gabrielle, natürlich.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer: Die Charaktere der Serie Xena: Warrior Princess sind geistiges Eigentum von Universal/MCA und Renaissance Pictures.

Die Charaktere der Serie Star Trek Voyager gehören Paramount Pictures. Diese Geschichte beabsichtigt in beiden Fällen keine Urheberrechtsverletzung.

* * *

><p>"... Es sieht aus wie ein Wurmloch, Captain."<p>

"Harry?"

"Negativ, Captain. Es hat nicht die entsprechende Dichte. Es ist..." Fähnrich Kim hielt inne und starrte auf die Anzeigen auf seiner Konsole. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihm anzeigte.

"Fähnrich Kim!"

Captain Janeway ging zu dem jungen Mann und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

"Es ist eine temporale Anomalie, Captain, und sie bewegt sich auf uns zu."

"Das ist... Tom bringen sie uns in eine sichere Entfernung von diesem... Was immer es ist."

"Ay, Captain." Der blonde junge Mann drückte ein paar Knöpfe, doch das Schiff bewegte sich nicht von der Anomalie weg, sondern darauf zu.

"Mr. Paris?"

"Ich versuche es, Captain, aber es scheint, dass wir von diesem Ding angezogen werden."

"Schilde hoch! Roter Alarm! Wieviel Zeit, Mr. Paris?"

"Ein paar Minuten."

Sie sahen zu, wie das "Ding" sich weiter auf sie zubewegte.

"Hat jemand eine Idee. Das wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

Plötzlich sahen alle zu Seven hinüber, die bisher noch nichts dazu gesagt hatte. Doch selbst die Borg schien diesmal ratlos.

"Maschinenraum, Bericht."

"Captain, wenn wir den Warp-Kern nicht abschalten, könnte es zu einem Bruch kommen.", meldete die Chefingenieurin B`Elanna Torres.

"Schalten sie ihn ab."

Das Schiff fing gefährlich an zu wackeln.

"Schilde auf 78%, Captain." Das kam von Tuvok, der sich mit angespanntem Gesicht an seiner Konsole festhielt.

"Mr. Paris, vollen Impuls. Fliegen sie in das Ding rein."

"Aber Kathryn..", wollte ihr erster Offizier widersprechen, doch Tuvok unterbrach ihn:

"Schilde auf 52%, weiter sinkend."

"Mr. Paris."

"Ay, Captain."

* * *

><p>"Captain, kommen sie zu sich."<p>

Kathryn Janeway öffnete die Augen und sah in die des Doctors.

"Doctor, was ist passiert?"

Der Captain richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Alle Betten auf der Krankenstation waren belegt mit gerade erwachenden Führungsoffizieren.

"Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme wurden beim Eintritt in die temporale Anomalie überlastet. Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden."

"Maschinenraum, Bericht."

"Die Kommunikation ist ebenfalls ausgefallen."

Captain Janeway sah nicht glücklich aus über diese Nachricht. Sie ging zu ihrem ersten Offizier, der gerade erst das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

"Chakotay, geht es wieder?"

Der große dunkelhaarige Mann sah sich noch etwas verwirrt um, nickte dann aber.

"Dann kommen sie. Sehen wir uns mal an, wo wir gelandet sind. Seven, Tuvok, sie kommen mit uns ins Astrolabor. Mr. Paris, sie und Mr. Kim machen sich bitte auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum. Ich möchte wissen, wann der Warp-Kern wieder funktionstüchtig ist."

Alle machten sich auf den Weg, ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Im Astrolabor machte sich Seven sofort daran, zu bestimmen, wo die Voyager sich nun befand. Ihre Ermittlungen erbrachten folgendes:

"Wie es scheint, sind wir im Alpha-Quadranten, Captain." Die Euphorie, die das bei ihren Kollegen auslöste, entlockte Seven nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

"Der nächstgelegene Planet ist... ", sie hielt inne und sah den Captain an. "..die Erde."

Während Janeway und Chakotay sich nun in den Armen lagen, sahen Seven und Tuvok einander etwas beklemmt an. Menschliche Sentimentalitäten waren beiden fremd.

"Captain, ich schlage einen direkten Kurs auf die Erde vor, sobald die Primärsysteme wieder arbeiten."

"Genau das werden wir tun, Seven." Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum. Dort traf sie auf B`Elanna.

"Wann werden wir wieder auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit gehen können."

"Wenn sie wollen sofort. Die Primärsysteme arbeiten schon fast alle wieder. Ich könnte allerdings Sevens Hilfe bei der Neukalibrierung einiger Feldgeneratoren brauchen, die einigen Schaden genommen haben." Sie sah in das überraschend gut gelaunte Gesicht ihres Captains.

"Wo sind wir gelandet, Captain?"

"Ich möchte dazu noch nichts sagen, bevor ich Harrys Bestätigung habe. Wenn er recht hatte und wir in eine temporale Anomalie geflogen sind, wäre die Frage nach dem Wann wahrscheinlich treffender."

B´Elanna nickte.

"Wann funktioniert die Kommunikation wieder?"

Die Ingenieurin machte sich an einem Schaltpult zu schaffen, drückte ein paar Knöpfe. "Jetzt."

"Gute Arbeit." Wieder machte sich Kathryn auf den Weg. Diesmal betrat sie den Turbo-Lift zur Brücke. Als sie allein in der kleinen Kabine stand, drückte sie ihren Kommunikator.

"Janeway an Brücke. Harry, wo sind wir."

"Captain, es ist definitiv der Alpha-Quadrant."

Janeway konnte deutlich die Freudenausbrüche ihrer Offiziere vernehmen, die sich bereits wieder auf der Brücke versammelt hatten.

Gleich darauf betrat sie diesen Ort ebenfalls.

"Ist es die Erde?"

"Ja, es ist die Erde." Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er das sagte.

"Auf den Schirm."

Und dann sahen sie sie.

"Mir wird klar, warum er der blaue Planet genannt wird.", bemerkte Seven.

"Captain, etwas scheint mit den Anzeigen nicht zu stimmen, die ich bekomme. Die Bevölkerungszahl... Ich..."

Der Fähnrich drückte ein paar Tasten, doch die Ergebnisse waren nicht falsch.

Alle sahen zu dem verzweifelten Mann hinüber, lange Gesichter überall.

"Mr. Kim, können sie uns sagen, wann wir sind?", fragte Captain Janeway, die ihre Befürchtungen bestätigt sah.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, dann drückte er wieder einige Knöpfe.

"Wenn die Daten der Bevölkerungszahl und der Besiedlung stimmen, dann haben wir Sternzeit..."

Ein paar weitere Knöpfe und ein ernsthaftes Gesicht:

"... etwa 500 vor Christus, M´am."

Kathryn ließ sich kraftlos in ihren Stuhl sinken. Für einen Moment war alles still.

"Wann kommen wir endlich mal zur richtigen Zeit hier an?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage und niemand antwortete.

* * *

><p>Nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, sahen alle den Captain fragend an. Kathryn war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun wollte. Vor ihr lag ihr Heimatplanet, den sie in den letzten Jahren schmerzlich vermisst hatte, aber niemand, den sie liebte, würde dort unten auf sie warten. Es war die falsche Zeit, darüber zu jammern, außerdem erwachte Kathryns Wissenschaftsgeist und drängte sie zu Untersuchungen auf der ihr bekannt unbekannten Welt.<p>

"Mr. Kim, was ist mit der temporalen Anomalie?"

"Sie ist stabil, Captain. Es scheint, als würde sie die Erde umrunden."

"Gut, dann werden wir vorerst hier bleiben. Ich möchte ein paar Untersuchungen machen."

Wieder war es Chakotay, der Bedenken äußerte:

"Haben sie sich das gut überlegt, Captain? Dies ist nicht das 24. Jahrhundert. Zu dieser Zeit gibt es auf der Erde eine Menge Kriege."

Captain Janeway strahlte ihren ersten Offizier an.

"Ich habe es mir nicht gründlich überlegt, Chakotay. Aber es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich nicht unter einer Holodeck-Sonne am Strand gelegen habe. Ich schlage einen Urlaub vor."

Alle starrten sie an.

"Das kann eine einmalige Erfahrung werden. Wir sollten uns zu kleinen Gruppen zusammenschließen und die Erde 500 vor Christus erkunden."

Immer noch schien niemand sehr angetan von der Idee des Captains.

"Das ist die Erde.", teilte sie ihnen mit. "Sie sieht anders aus, aber es ist immer noch die Erde und ich möchte ein paar Tage dort verbringen. Und ich möchte, dass sie mich begleiten, Seven."

Eine Nanosonde zog sich fragend nach oben.

"Ist das ein Befehl, Captain?"

"Nein, das ist eine Bitte."

Die Borg nickte.

"Wo kann ich sie absetzen, Captain?", fragte Tom Paris lächelnd.

"Darf ich Griechenland vorschlagen, Captain."

"Griechenland. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie sich für die alten Griechen interessieren, Seven?"

"Das tue ich nicht, aber ein Volk ist so gut wie das andere."

"Mr. Paris."

"Ay, Captain."

Und die Voyager näherte sich mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit den entsprechenden Koordinaten.

* * *

><p>Während die Reparaturen an der Voyager stetig vorangingen, ließen sich der Captain und Seven Of Nine auf die Oberfläche beamen. Chakotay hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Voyager so lange in Kommunikator-Reichweite blieb, bis die Arbeiten beendet waren. Dann würde sie die Erde umkreisen und Teams würden über den ganzen Erdball verstreut werden, entweder um Urlaub zu machen oder zur Erforschung. Das hatte Kathryn allen selbst überlassen. Wenigstens hatte sich die anfängliche Abneigung gegen ihre Idee gelegt und sogar Tuvok zog einen Landgang in Betracht.<p>

Kathryn und Seven standen in etwas ungewohnter Kleidung auf einer Straße nach Nirgendwo. So zumindest schien es Seven.

"Nicht viel los hier.", bemerkte Kathryn.

"In der Tat." Seven zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass diese Mission sinnvoll war, doch der Holodoc hatte sie vor kurzem darauf hingewiesen, dass es nicht immer ratsam war, die Entscheidungen des Captains anzuzweifeln. Außerdem war es interessant, Captain Janeway bei ihren wissenschaftlichen Versuchen zu beobachten. Vieles davon kam Seven unendlich primitiv vor, aber der Captain gefiel sich anscheinend in der Rolle der Entdeckerin und Seven war jedes mal überrascht von ihrem Enthusiasmus. So auch dieses Mal. Kathryn hatte etwas entdeckt, was sie anscheinend sehr interessant fand. Sie krabbelte auf jeden Fall auf einer Wiese neben der Straße herum und roch an kleinen gelben Blumen.

"Das sind Gänseblumen, Captain. So etwas habe ich schon auf dem Holodeck gesehen."

"Gesehen schon, Seven, aber bestimmt nicht gerochen. Kommen sie."

Kathryn bedeutete Seven, sich zu ihr zu gesellen, statt dessen rupfte Seven einfach eine der Blumen aus der Erde und roch daran.

Sie verzog kein Gesicht und schmiss die Blume wieder zu Boden.

"Wir sollten vielleicht menschliche Gesellschaft suchen."

Kathryn stand auf und strich sich ein paar Grashalme von ihrem Rock.

"Auf geht's."

Sie folgten der Straße, die stetig an einem kleinen Bach entlangführte.

"Erinnern sie mich bitte daran, dass ich mit Mr. Kim über die hohe Kunst des Beamens spreche, sobald wir zurück sind."

Es war sehr warm geworden und sie waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, ohne auch nur einen Menschen gesehen zu haben. Kathryns Kleidung war nicht gerade dazu gemacht, damit stundenlang in der Sonne herumzuwandern. Seven dagegen verspürte keine Müdigkeit oder Hitze. Sie war auch nur in kurzes Leder gehüllt. Tom hatte gemeint, dass man Seven eine Amazone am ehesten abkaufen würde und so trug sie nicht nur das passende Lederoutfit, sondern auch Pfeil und Bogen. Kathryn fühlte sich mit einem Phaser in ihrer Rocktasche wesentlich sicherer, obwohl ihr ein größeres Kaliber lieber gewesen wäre, als der Fluss plötzlich eine Biegung machte, um an einem Wald vorbeizulaufen, durch den die Straße, inzwischen nicht mehr als ein Pfad, mitten hindurch führte.

* * *

><p>Zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Waldes:<p>

"Aber wir sind so nah dran, wir könnten einfach vorbeischauen und "Hallo" sagen und gleich wieder gehen."

"Wenn du deine Familie besuchen möchtest, Gabrielle, wieso gehst du dann nicht. Ich meine, ich könnte mich hier auf einen Baum setzen und auf dich warten, das wäre sicher angenehmer, als deinen Vater ewig sagen zu hören, dass ich schlecht für dich wäre."

Gabrielle schaute ihre Begleiterin erstaunt an.

"Wann hat er das gesagt?"

"Bisher jedes mal, wenn wir deine Familie besucht haben.", kam die unterkühlte Antwort.

"Dieser..."

"Er ist dein Vater. Sei froh, dass du einen hast."

Gabrielle seufzte.

"Du willst also auf keinen Fall mitkommen?"

Xena schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wie lange, meinst du, wird es dauern, bis die Sache mit diesem Dokrias erledigt ist."

"Dokrias hat zwar eine große Armee, aber zum Glück ist er nicht der hellste Stern am Firmament. Sicher nicht länger als..." Xena hob plötzlich den Kopf und lauschte. Sie hörte zwei Personen auf sie zukommen. Sie bedeutete Gabrielle sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken. Sie selbst postierte sich hinter einem Baum auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Pfads.

"Sie wollen mir also erzählen, dass die Borg niemals irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Was für ein einsames Leben."

"Wir sehen diese Annäherungen als ineffektiv, sie dienen..."

Jetzt hob sich ein blonder Schopf und lauschte angestrengt.

"Captain, wir sind nicht allein."

Kathryn griff sofort nach ihrem Phaser in ihrer Rocktasche, beließ ihn allerdings dort und schaute angestrengt in den Wald hinein. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken, allerdings neigte Seven nicht dazu, Fehler zu machen.

Plötzlich hallte der Wald von einem Kriegsschrei wider und etwas, oder jemand flog durch die Luft. Kathryn feuerte sofort, verfehlte die Gestalt allerdings und sah sich gleich darauf mit einer großen schwarzhaarigen Frau konfrontiert, die ihr ihr Schwert an die Kehle hielt.

Stille und drei Frauen, die einander angespannt beäugten.

Gabrielle kam aus ihrem Versteck hinter dem Baum hervor und sah sich die Situation an. Die kleinere der beiden Frauen sah nicht besonders gefährlich aus, allerdings hatte Gab gesehen, welche Power ihre Waffe hatte und auch die große Blonde hatte etwas ähnliches in der Hand, abgesehen von dem wirklich kunstvoll gearbeiteten Bogen, der über ihrer Schulter hing.

"Eine Amazone.", sagte Gabrielle zu Xena, die die Blonde musterte.

"Scheint nicht von hier zu sein, sonst hätte sie dich sicherlich schon erkannt."

Kathryn ließ in dem Moment ihren Phaser fallen.

"Wir ergeben uns. Seven, ihr Phaser." Seven hielt einen Moment inne, folgte dann aber dem Befehl ihres Captains. Der zweite Phaser fiel zu Boden und Xena deutete auf den Bogen.

"Den auch."

Die Borg sah zwar nicht, was für eine Bedrohung von dieser antiken Waffe ausgehen könnte, ließ ihn aber trotzdem fallen.

Xena ließ ihr Schwert sinken, Gabrielle nahm indessen vorsichtig die Waffen der Fremden auf. Nicht vorsichtig genug, denn gleich darauf fuhr so etwas wie ein Blitz aus der einen Waffe in einen Baum und ein Ast fiel gleich neben der Blonden auf die Erde.

"Gib das her.", Xena entriss Gabrielle die beiden Waffen und sah sie sich an, vorsichtig. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

"Was sind das für Waffen?"

"Phaser.", antwortete Seven ohne Zögern.

"Unsere Waffen sind ihren bei weitem überlegen. Ich schlage vor, dass sie sich ergeben."

Das entlockte Xena nur ein müdes Lächeln.

"Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich nun diese Wunderwaffen habe."

"Und sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass sie damit nicht umgehen können. Wenn sie Glück haben, verletzen sie sich nur selbst damit, wenn wir Pech haben, bringen sie uns alle damit um.", schaltete sich Kathryn ein.

Xena dachte darüber nach und legte die Phaser dann erst einmal auf den Waldboden.

* * *

><p>Und dann standen sie da. Vier Frauen, alle intelligent, zwei davon auch äußerst mitteilsam, und wussten nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Gabrielle fand wie immer als erste ihre Stimme wieder. Schließlich war sie die Königin der Amazonen und somit war die Fremde ja wohl eine ihrer Untertanen.<p>

"Woher kommst du?", wollte sie also von Seven wissen. Seven schaute nur verächtlich auf die kleine Blonde und sah dann ihren Captain an.

"Wir kommen von sehr weit her. Wir kommen aber in friedlicher Absicht. Ich bin Kathryn und das ist Seven."

"Ich bin Gab..."

"Leute, die in friedlicher Absicht kommen, tragen normalerweise keine Waffen.", unterbrach Xena Gabrielle mit fester Stimme. Gab hasste es, wenn Xena das tat. Die große Frau schien nicht oft was zu sagen zu haben, aber wenn dann hatte sie die Angewohnheit, Gab zu unterbrechen.

"Das ist eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Dort, wo wir herkommen, ist es Pflicht, eine Waffe zu tragen, wenn man sich von der Gruppe entfernt.", erklärte Kathryn diplomatisch.

Xena kniete sich nochmals zu den Waffen hinunter und sah sie sich kurz an, dann gab sie sie den Fremden zurück. Sie glaubte der Frau, die sich Kathryn nannte, wusste aber auch, dass sie einiges verschwieg. Die Frau hatte durchaus Würde, die andere war einfach nur arrogant. Beides war unter Amazonen nicht selten zu finden.

"Ich bin Xena, das ist Gabrielle." Xena pfiff und gleich darauf erschien Argo, die von Xena weggeschickt worden war, als sie die Fremden gehört hatte.

Gabrielle schaute Seven überlegen an, doch die attraktive Blondine beachtete sie nicht.

´Sie muss doch von mir gehört haben.`, dachte sie.

"Woher genau kommt ihr denn?", fragte sie Kathryn, die mitteilsamer zu sein schien, als die Blonde.

"Ich komme aus Amerika.", antwortete Kathryn wahrheitsgemäß.

Gabrielle sah Xena an, die jedoch auch nicht zu wissen schien, wo das liegen könnte.

"Wie gesagt, es ist sehr weit entfernt. Wir sind nach Griechenland gekommen, um Verwandte zu besuchen."

"Bei den Amazonen? Ich bin nämlich auch eine Amazone."

"Gabrielle ist die Königin der Amazonen.", sagte Xena. Damit hatte sie den überheblichen Ausdruck von Sevens Gesicht wischen wollen, ohne Erfolg.

"Ach wirklich." Seven schien eher gelangweilt.

"Wir sind keine Amazonen..."

"Aber sie trägt..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Sie musste sich Kleider leihen." Gabrielle sah Kathryn misstrauisch an. Die Amazonen verliehen nicht einfach so die Kleidung einer Waffenmeisterin und so ein Bogen würde sicher niemand freiwillig aus der Hand geben.

* * *

><p>Xena machte sich daran, ein Lager aufzubauen. Ihre und Gabrielles Diskussion über den Besuch in Poteidaia musste vorerst warten. Xena hatte Hunger und war außerdem neugierig auf die Lügen, die die Fremden ihr noch auftischen würden. Das hieß, die Kathryn ihr noch auftischen würde, denn Seven schien weniger gesprächig. Die beiden waren schon ein seltsames Paar. Sie hatten nur einen Beutel dabei, in dem Xena etwas zu essen vermutete. Obwohl Seven größer war und auch kriegerischer aussah, schien sie Kathryns Untergebene zu sein. Allerdings konnte Xena sich das nicht erklären: Sie gaben zu, keine Amazonen zu sein, aber dennoch schien es eine Gesellschaftsstruktur zu geben. Das war wirklich seltsam. Xena kannte keine andere Gesellschaft, außer der der Amazonen, in denen eine Frau, einer anderen unterlegen sein konnte, es sei denn Kathryn war so etwas wie eine Königin und Seven vielleicht ihre Beschützerin.<p>

мIch gehe runter zum Fluss und fange uns ein paar Fische. Gabrielle?"

Sie würde ihre Freundin sicher nicht allein mit diesen Fremden lassen

"Hm?" Gabrielle schaute ihre Freundin fragend an. Sie wollte sich lieber mit Kathryn unterhalten, aber sie sah schon, dass Xena keine Diskussion wünschte, also stand sie auf und schlenderte hinter der Kriegerprinzessin her.

* * *

><p>"Sie haben uns angelogen." Gabrielle klang etwas empört.<p>

"Ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden sehr gefährlich sind."

"Bei Kathryn glaube ich es auch nicht, aber hast du das Ding gesehen, das Seven im Gesicht hat?"

Xena nickte. "Etwas ähnliches hat sie auch auf ihrer Hand. Sieht aus, wie ein Art Rüstung, vielleicht ein Mechanismus für eine versteckte Waffe, so etwas haben manche Kriegsherrn. Allerdings verbergen sie es normalerweise geschickt."

Xena stieg in das angenehm kühle Wasser des Flusses. Gabrielle setzte sich ans Ufer und sah ihrer Freundin zu, wie sie ihre Hände erst leicht übers Wasser gleiten ließ und dann blitzschnell hineingriff und sie gleich darauf wieder hervorholte, einen großen Lachs zwischen ihren langen, kräftigen Fingern. Xena warf ihn neben Gab ins Gras und die Bardin gab dem zappelnden Fisch mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf den Rest.

"Was machen wir nach dem Essen?", wollte Gab als nächstes wissen.

"Wir müssen unbedingt nach Laclos. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dokrias mit seinem Angriff auf die Stadt wartet, bis wir endlich eintrudeln."

Gabrielle nickte.

"Willst du wirklich mit mir kommen? Du könntest deine Familie jetzt gleich besuchen und wir treffen uns dann später..."

"Nur, weil ich das Kämpfen aufgegeben habe, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir gehe, wenn Gefahr in Verzug ist, du kannst mich nicht jedes mal zu meiner Familie schicken. Ich konnte mich schließlich auch früher aus deinen Kämpfen heraushalten."

Xena sah angestrengt ins Wasser. Sie zog einen weiteren Fisch heraus. Ihr brannte etwas auf der Seele und das schon seit Gab in Indien ihren Stab weggeworfen und sich für die Gewaltlosigkeit entschieden hatte. Sie fand wie so oft aber nicht die richtigen Worte und sie wollte Gabrielle auf keinen Fall vor den Kopf stoßen.

"Xena?"

"Hm?"

"Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam genug ist?"

In ihre Gedanken vertieft, hatte Xena noch vier weitere Fische aus dem Strom gezogen, einen fünften warf Gabrielle gerade zurück ins Wasser.

Xena stieg aus dem Wasser und sie gingen zurück zum Lager.

* * *

><p>"Was halten sie von den beiden, Seven?", fragte Kathryn die Borg, kaum dass Xena und Gabrielle außer Sichtweite waren.<p>

"Xena ist eine gute Kämpferin, ich werde sie im Auge behalten, solange wie wir mit ihnen zu tun haben."

Kathryn nickte.

"Tun sie das. Ich werde sehen, was ich aus der Kleinen rausbekommen kann. Sie scheint recht gesprächig zu sein. Vielleicht kann sie mir etwas mehr über ihren Stamm erzählen."

"Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie die Königin der Amazonen ist?"

Seven setzte sich auf einen Stein und blickte zu der stelle, wo die beiden Frauen verschwunden waren.

"Haben sie Zweifel?", fragte ihre Vorgesetzte.

Seven sah den Captain wieder an.

"Ich habe gehört, dass die Amazonen ein sehr kriegerisches Volk waren, aber sie kommt mir nicht sehr kriegerisch vor."

"Vielleicht haben sich die Schreiber der Antike und die Historiker geirrt. Vielleicht haben wir es hier mit friedvollen Amazonen zu tun. Tatsächlich ist nicht viel über diesen Stamm bekannt. Erst Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts konnte überhaupt bewiesen werden, dass es sie wirklich gab."

"Sie scheinen viel darüber zu wissen.", bemerkte Seven mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Kathryn lächelte zurück. Man sah Seven sehr selten lächeln und Kathryn genoss den Anblick.

"Ich habe mich viel mit der Geschichte der Frau in der Gesellschaft beschäftigt. Wie so vieles andere auch, war Geschichte lange Zeit eine Männerdomäne, Männer machten sie, Männer schrieben sie auf. Und selbst zu unserer aufgeklärten Zeit waren noch nicht alle alten Vorurteile beseitigt. Ich habe während meiner Sternenflottenzeit oft mit meinem etwas übertriebenen Feminismus angeeckt. Ich war eine richtige Emanze." Kathryn lachte bei der Erinnerung an ihre "wilden Jahre".

"Ich verstehe nicht, was an dem Wort komisch ist." Seven sah ihren Captain fragend an.

"An dem Wort nicht. Tatsächlich ist es ein mit Vorurteilen behaftetes Wort, aber die Erinnerung an damals..." Sie bekam einen verträumten Ausdruck und schwelgte etwas in ihrer Erinnerung. Seven konnte darin nicht viel Sinn erkennen. Sie ging neugierig zu Argo hinüber. Die Stute schien unruhig zu werden, als die Fremde sich näherte. Sie trippelte auf der Stelle, bereit wegzulaufen oder auszutreten. Seven blieb stehen und betrachtete das Pferd eine Weile. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. In einem Holodeckprogramm vielleicht, aber die waren nicht so groß, nicht so lebendig. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Argo zu, Argo einen zurück. Dann machte sie selbst einen Schritt zurück und das Pferd machte wieder einen vor. So ging das ein paar Minuten. Kathryn schaute fasziniert zu. Seven war nicht oft unsicher, und auch dieser Anblick zauberte wieder eine Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Captains.


	2. Chapter 2

"Voyager an Captain Janeway."

Kathryn drückte auf ihren Kommunikator.

"Chakotay, sprechen sie."

"Wir haben die Reparaturen beendet und werden gleich aufbrechen. Brauchen sie noch etwas, Captain?"

"Nein, danke. Seven und ich haben bereits Anschluss gefunden und werden die nächsten Tage sicher auch mal ohne Neelix` Köstlichkeiten auskommen."

Seven verzog ihr Gesicht beim Gedanken an Neelix` "Köstlichkeiten".

"Wie sie wünschen, Captain. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Urlaub, Kathryn."

"Das wünsche ich ihnen auch, Chakotay. Janeway Ende."

Der Kommunikator hatte die Verbindung gerade unterbrochen, als Xena und Gabrielle wieder zum Lager kamen.

"Was meinst du von wo Dokrias angreifen wird?", fragte Gabrielle ihre Freundin gerade.

"Ich habe die Stadt damals von Süden eingenommen. Es war ein Überraschungsangriff. Sie hatten erwartet, dass wir von den Hügeln im Norden angreifen würden, wo ich aber nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Armee aufgestellt hatte, dann sind wir aus dem Wald gekommen und ihnen in den Rücken gefallen."

Xenas Stimme klang zwar gleichgültig, aber Gabrielle wusste, dass jeder Überfall, jede Schlacht immer noch an Xena zerrte.

"Dann wird Dokrias wohl von Norden angreifen."

Xena nickte.

"Er ist nicht clever genug, um den Wald als Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, es sei denn..."

"... er hätte von deiner Eroberung gehört und macht es dir nun nach.", führte Gabrielle den Satz zu Ende. Wieder nickte Xena.

Xena legte ihre Beute auf einen Stein und begann, die Fische auszunehmen. Gabrielle machte indessen das Feuer und packte verschiedene Gewürze aus.

"Kann ich vielleicht helfen.", fragte Kathryn und setzte sich zu Gab auf die Erde.

Gabrielle gab der älteren Frau ein paar Äpfel und ein Messer.

"Die könnten sie schälen und wenn ihre Freundin auch helfen möchte, dann könnte sie noch etwas Holz suchen gehen."

Kathryn sah zu Seven hinüber. Die Borg schien nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, sich als Pfadfinderin zu versuchen. Doch ein befehlender Blick von Kathryn genügte und sie begann kleine Äste aufzusammeln.

"Bist du auch eine Königin?", fragte Gabrielle nach einer Weile Kathryn. Die sah ihr Gegenüber verblüfft an.

"Nein, ich bin keine Königin. Ich bin... eine Art Forscher."

"Was erforschst du?"

Gabrielles Neugier siegte über ihre Vorsicht und schon bald waren sie und Kathryn in ein Gespräch vertieft. Es war nicht leicht für die Frau aus dem 24. Jahrhundert, Gabrielle begreiflich zu machen, was sie genau tat, ohne ihr zu viel zu erzählen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall etwas verraten, dass das Gleichgewicht der Zeit durcheinander brachte. Sie ermutigte die Bardin, mehr über sich und Xena zu erzählen und Gabrielle berichtete nur allzu bereitwillig. Kathryn hörte fasziniert zu. Diese junge Frau wusste wirklich wie sie ihr Publikum fesseln konnte.

* * *

><p>"Und ihr wollt nach Laclos, um das Dorf vor diesem Dokrias zu warnen."<p>

"Sie wissen vermutlich schon, dass er da ist.", erwiderte Xena und steckte sich den Rest ihres Fisches in den Mund.

"Wir werden ihnen helfen, sich zu verteidigen. Xena wird mit ihnen kämpfen und ich werde mich mit um die Verwundeten kümmern."

"Das verstehe ich nicht.", sagte Seven und alle sahen sie an. Xena fiel auf, dass Seven einige Dinge nicht zu verstehen schien. Sie war keineswegs dumm, aber ihr schienen einige menschliche Eigenarten nicht vertraut zu sein. Xena vermutete, dass sie vielleicht von Tieren aufgezogen worden war. Sie hatte schon von solchen Fällen gehört, aber eigentlich hatte Seven nichts tierisches an sich. Tatsächlich schien sie fast übermenschlich und irgendwie emotionslos. Außerdem beäugte sie Argo ziemlich argwöhnisch und Argo schien die Fremde auch nicht besonders zu mögen. Xena würde diese Bekanntschaft so schnell wie möglich beenden.

"Es ist nicht logisch, ein Dorf erst zu zerstören und es dann Jahre später retten zu wollen." Der Blick, den Xena Seven auf diesen Kommentar zuwarf, war eiskalt, doch Seven ignorierte ihn.

"Es mag nicht logisch sein, aber es ist richtig." Gabrielle verlor langsam die Geduld mit der Borg. Wer war sie denn, dass sie Xenas Motive anzweifelte?

Seven wollte etwas erwidern, doch Kathryn hob die Hand.

Seven sog die Luft scharf ein. Sie war keine Diplomatin.

* * *

><p>"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Captain.", widersprach Seven.<p>

"Aber Seven, diese Frauen sind dabei, etwas Bedeutsames zu tun und wir könnten ihnen helfen."

"Darf ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass dies hier kein Holodeckprogramm ist. Es gibt keine Sicherheitsprotokolle. Wir könnten verletzt oder auch getötet werden."

"Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Ich kann sie nicht zwingen, mitzukommen, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall gehen und es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich sie in meiner Nähe wüsste."

Das war sicher kein fairer Zug, aber Kathryn konnte stur wie ein Maulesel sein. Das fiel Seven nicht zum ersten Mal auf. Und sie fügte sich dem Wunsch des Captains. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun können? Hier in der Mitte von Nirgendwo darauf warten, dass die Voyager vorbeiflog, um sie wieder abzuholen? Das konnte Tage dauern.

Seven nickte.

"Eine Trennung wäre an diesem Punkt der Ereignisse nicht ratsam.", sagte sie also und Kathryn lächelte. Captain Janeway wusste selbst nicht, warum sie unbedingt mit diesen beiden Frauen gehen wollte, aber wie Gabrielle gesagt hatte, es war nicht logisch, sondern richtig. Und es war definitiv auch aufregend. Kathryn spürte, wie ihr Puls in die Höhe schnellte, als sie zu der großen Kriegerin ging, um ihr ihren Entschluss mitzuteilen.

"Wir möchten sie begleiten."

"Nein.", kam es von Xena, die gerade Argo sattelte.

"So wie ich das sehe, können sie uns kaum daran hindern."

Xena drehte sich zu der kleineren Frau um.

"Dokrias mag dumm sein, aber er ist trotzdem noch gefährlich."

"Seven und ich haben beide Kampferfahrung. Sie brauchen sich um uns keine Sorgen zu machen."

Xena dachte einen Moment nach. Ein paar weitere starke Hände konnten nützlich sein. Und zumindest Seven sah so aus, als könnte sie auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und Xena hatte so das Gefühl, dass sie auch ihre Freundin im Auge behalten würde.

"Dann sollten wir aufbrechen."

Und das taten sie dann auch.

* * *

><p>Es war ein langer Marsch nach Laclos. Xena vermutete, dass sie irgendwann am nächsten Nachmittag dort eintreffen würden, wenn sie früh schlafen gingen und mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder auf sein würden. Kathryn verfluchte ein weiteres Mal die Wahl ihrer Kleidung, doch Gabrielle half ihr bei einer kleinen Rast, ihren Rock und ihr Oberteil zu kürzen. Sie schien darin einige Erfahrung zu haben. Es gab ein kurzes Abendessen und sie gingen früh schlafen. Sehr viel früher, als Kathryn es gewohnt war. Und in einer sehr ungewohnten Lage für Seven: horizontal. Kathryn hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass Xena und Gabrielle es vermutlich sehr eigenartig finden würden, wenn Seven die ganze Nacht wach blieb und sie nötigte sie, sich zumindest hinzulegen, auch wenn es noch nicht Zeit war, sich zu regenerieren.<p>

Seven war froh, als sie am nächsten Morgen hörte, wie Xena sich von ihrem Lager erhob. Gabrielle und der Captain schliefen noch, sie selbst hatte in dieser Nacht etwas wirklich Seltsames gespürt. Sie dachte, dass es vielleicht eine Funktionsstörung in ihren Nanosonden sei, tatsächlich war sie nur kurz eingenickt, ein für sie völlig ungewohnter Zustand.

Xena ging hinunter zum Fluss, um sich zu waschen. Seven versuchte sich an einem Feuer. Sie gab sich Mühe, es so zu machen, wie Gabrielle: sie nahm zwei Steine vom Waldboden und rieb sie aneinander, doch irgendwie wollte es nicht klappen und so nahm sie dann ihren Phaser zur Hilfe.

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie auf. Gabrielle und Xena , die auf Argo ritt, gingen ein ganzes Stück vor den anderen beiden.

"Ich habe langsam den Eindruck, dass du meine Familie nicht magst, Xena."

Xena stöhnte auf. Sie hatten diese Diskussion jedes Mal, bevor es nach Poteidaia ging. Bisher hatte Gabrielle immer die besseren Argumente gehabt, und dies war eines der besten. Wenn nichts anderes mehr half, würde sie eben anfangen zu weinen und Xena war dann wieder die böse.

"Es ist eher so, dass sie mich nicht mögen."

"Das stimmt nicht. Sie haben nur ein bisschen Angst vor dir."

"Und sie mögen mich nicht." Jetzt hatte Xena den Spieß umgedreht, denn sie beide wussten nur allzu gut, dass sie recht hatte.

"Ein Grund mehr, mitzukommen. Du könntest versuchen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

"Ich habe ihre kleine Tochter entführt, so sehen sie das zumindest. Darüber werden sie nie hinwegkommen."

Auch hiermit hatte Xena recht, aber Gabrielle war noch lange nicht am Ende.

"Ich habe gehört, dass sie die Stadt besser befestigen wollen. Du könntest ihnen hilfreiche Tipps geben."

Das war eine neue Taktik und Xena gefiel sie ganz und gar nicht.

"Ich werde mal sehen, was uns da vorne nach der Biegung erwartet.", sagte sie schnell und ritt davon.

"Dasselbe, was uns bei den letzten zehn Biegungen erwartete, noch mehr Biegungen.", murmelte Gabrielle. Doch zumindest wusste sie, wo sie bei der Fortsetzung dieser Diskussion anzusetzen hatte.

* * *

><p>Kathryn und Seven waren indessen in angestrengtes Schweigen vertieft. Seven fragte sich, ob sie ihrem Captain von der "Fehlfunktion" der letzten Nacht berichten sollte, verschob es dann aber auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.<p>

Kathryn erinnerte sich indessen an die Offiziersausbildung bei der Sternenflotte, besonders die Überlebenstrainings in freier Wildbahn. Sie wünschte außerdem, sie hätte eines ihrer Phaser-Gewehre dabei. Das würde eine kurze Auseinandersetzung werden. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ineffektiv diese antiken Waffen doch im Vergleich zu der technischen Überlegenheit der Voyager waren. Und doch hatte eine dieser Waffen sie überwältigt. Es kam wohl weniger auf die Waffe an, als auf den, der sie trug.

* * *

><p>Hinter der nächsten Biegung trafen die beiden Frauen von der Voyager wieder auf ihre Begleiterinnen. Gabrielle hatte sich geirrt: hinter dieser Biegung lagen keine weiteren Biegungen, sondern freies Feld, bis man in ein mittelgroßes Dorf kam. Auch Xena hatte sich geirrt: es war erst Vormittag. Sie würden früher ankommen, als erwartet. Zumindest schien noch alles ruhig zu sein. Der Angriff hatte demnach noch nicht begonnen. Allerdings schien im Wald zu ihrer Linken einiges los zu sein. Dokrias machte es ihr also tatsächlich nach. Er war wirklich ein Idiot. Sie hatte ihn damals aus ihrer Armee geworfen, weil er sich eines Nachts an einer der Sklavinnen vergriffen hatte. Nicht, dass sie das nicht auch schon mal getan hatte, aber zumindest hatte sie danach nie einer die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Xena vermutete, dass dieses Mädchen, sehr hübsch, sehr intelligent, Dokrias Männlichkeit beleidigt hatte. Als sie ihn entließ, tat Xena das ebenfalls. Sie hätte ihn damals kalt machen sollen und ärgerte sich heute darüber, dass sie es nicht getan hatte.<p>

"Ist das Laclos?"

"Ja.", kam die kurze Antwort von Xena auf Kathryns Frage.

"Und das ist Dokrias` Armee."

Sie wies auf den Wald.

"Ich werde vorausreiten. Sie werden mit ihrem Angriff wahrscheinlich noch bis heute Abend warten, aber das wird uns gerade soviel Zeit geben, die Südseite stärker zu schützen. Gabrielle, ihr folgt meinen Spuren. Ich will nicht, dass sie euch schon vorher sehen."

Die Bardin nickte. Xena machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>Als Gabrielle mit Kathryn und Seven das Dorf betrat, waren die Dorfbewohner schon eifrig dabei, Xenas Befehlen zu folgen. Sie taten dies natürlich nicht gerade gern, Xena hatte schließlich einmal ihr Dorf zerstört, aber sie hatten natürlich auch davon gehört, dass Xena jetzt für die andere Seite kämpfte und es gab doch einige, die das anerkannten.<p>

Gabrielle wurde freudig begrüßt. Man kannte das Mädchen aus Poteidaia hier gut. Herodotus brachte oft seine Waren hierher und man unterhielt sich, über die "Karriere", die Gabrielle machte, dabei unterließ man es aber wohlweislich, die Kriegerin zu erwähnen. Herodotus war sicher kein übler Mensch, aber sobald er ihren Namen nur hörte, wurde er unberechenbar. Mal weinte er um das Schicksal seiner älteren Tochter, mal fing er Streit an.

Die Fremden wurden erst einmal misstrauisch beäugt, aber als Gabrielles und Xenas Begleiterinnen geduldet. Kathryn unterhielt sich mit den Dorfbewohnern und Seven hielt sich in Xenas Nähe auf. Sie nahm zwar nicht gern Befehle entgegen, konnte aber einige Verbesserungen vorschlagen, die Xena nur befürworten konnte. Sie arbeiteten erstaunlich gut zusammen. Seven machte alles mit Präzision und dem Ehrgeiz, Dinge zu verbessern und ihre Verbesserungen waren natürlich effektiv.

Kathryn schloss sich Gab und den anderen Frauen an, die sich um Bandagen und Heilkräuter kümmerten. Sie hatte zwar einige sehr technische Utensilien für den medizinische Notfall in ihrem Beutel, doch die würde sie wirklich nur im Notfall einsetzen.

* * *

><p>Die Stunden vergingen. Xena improvisierte, Seven verbesserte, Gabrielle wirbelte und Kathryn machte sich nützlich, wo man sie brauchen konnte. Sie modifizierte ihren Kommunikator außerdem so, dass er automatisch eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht an die Voyager schicken würde, sobald sie wieder in Reichweite kam.<p>

Seven fand ein paar Minuten, um ihre Nanosonden durchzuchecken.

"Alles in Ordnung, Seven?" Janeway hatte beobachtet wie Seven sich weggeschlichen hatte und da sie nicht in Richtung der Latrinen ging, folgte sie ihr. Es war schon dunkel geworden. Der Angriff würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

"Ich wollte nur etwas überprüfen.", erwiderte Seven kurz angebunden.

"Verursachen ihnen ihre Implantate wieder Schmerzen?"

Seven wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden, aber sie wusste, dass es keine Neugier, sondern Fürsorge für ein Crewmitglied war, die den Captain nachhaken ließ. Seven fand es zwar etwas übertrieben, aber Kathryn fühlte sich scheinbar für jeden unter ihrem Kommando verantwortlich, selbst für jene, die nicht zur Sternenflotte gehörten und auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten.

"Nein, ich wollte mich nur noch einmal davon überzeugen, dass der Schlag vorhin nichts beschädigt hat."

Einer der Dorfbewohner hatte ihr versehentlich eine Holzlatte an den Kopf gehauen. Allerdings war es nicht das, was Seven beunruhigte. Der kurze Ausfall in der letzten Nacht beunruhigte sie mehr, als die kleine Beule am Kopf.

Kathryn nickte und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als sie plötzlich etwas durch die Luft und auf sie zufliegen sah. Sie warf sich zu Boden und riss die Borg dabei mit sich. Ein Pfeil rammte sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen in den Sand. Weitere Pfeile folgten diesem ersten und die beiden Frauen krabbelten aus der Schusslinie. Kathryn schnappte sich einen der Bögen, die vom ansässigen Waffenmeister bereit gestellt worden waren, Seven nahm sich ein Schwert.

"Jetzt zahlen sich die unzähligen stunden im Bogenschießen doch noch aus.", rief Kathryn über den Lärm der angreifenden Vorhut, die von den Hügeln kam.

Xena hatte Seven und Kathryn mit Absicht an die hintere Front geschickt, wo es nicht so gefährlich war, während sie selbst sich mit den stärksten der Männer aus dem Dorf der Übermacht aus dem Wald stellen würde.

Gabrielle stand jetzt noch bei ihr. Sie sahen angestrengt in das Wäldchen.

"Er wird angreifen, sobald die ersten Männer die hinteren Barrikaden stürmen." Sie drehten sich um und sahen, wie einige Männer genau das taten, doch immer noch regte sich nichts in dem Wäldchen.

"Er hat den Moment verpasst.", sagte Xena und es klang belustigt. Dann ertönte ein Kriegsschrei und Dokrias kam aus dem Wald geritten. Hinter ihm weitere Berittene, alle schwangen ihre Schwerter. Xena nahm ihr Chakram, holte weit aus und es zischte durch die Luft. Die Schwerter der ersten Angriffsreihe, darunter auch das von Dokrias, wurden um ein gutes Stück gekürzt. Pferde begannen, sich aufzubäumen, als die Reiter völlig verwirrt die Zügel anzogen.

Dokrias hatte sein Pferd unter Kontrolle. Er starrte sein Schwert an.

"Xeeeeeenaaaaa!", schrie er plötzlich wutentbrannt.

"Es ist doch immer wieder nett, alte Bekannte zu treffen."

Gabrielle lächelte ihre Freundin an.

* * *

><p>Dokrias war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Er riss einem seiner Männer aus der zweiten Reihe das Schwert aus der Hand und führte seinen Angriff auf Laclos.<p>

Er konnte ein paar Dorfbewohner niederstrecken, bevor er endlich auf Xena traf.

"Xena!"

"Hallo, Dokrias." Sie lächelte ihn an. Gabrielle hatte sich inzwischen zurückgezogen und behandelte in einem Stall, der bereits Lichterloh brannte, Verwundete. Überall war Rauch und die wenigen Dorfbewohner, die zum L chen abgestellt worden waren, hatten ihre Bemühungen schon aufgegeben. Eine Vielzahl der Hütten brannte jetzt. Kathryn hatte sich ein paar starke Frauen geschnappt und sie versuchten nun gemeinsam, die hintere Wand des Stalls einzuschlagen, um die Verletzten dort hinauszubringen. Als alles nichts half, zog sie schlie?lich ihren Phaser.

"Treten sie zurück.", befahl sie und schoss auf die Wand. Die Rückwand explodierte förmlich und alle starrten auf Kathryns Wunderwaffe.

"Wir müssen die Verletzten rausbringen.", rief Gabrielle unbeeindruckt und alle machten sich daran, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.

Seven schlug indessen einen weiteren Angreifer zu Boden. Sie vermied das Vergießen von Blut, so gut sie konnte. Als sie ihrem ersten Angreifer das Schwert in die Rippen stieß, hatte sie das viele Blut für einen ganzen Augenblick aus der Fassung gebracht und ihr wurde klar, dass diese Art zu kämpfen wesentlich brutaler war, als die Leute bloß zu assimilieren. Natürlich hatte sie auch auf der Krankenstation schon viele Fleischwunden gesehen, aber nie etwas Vergleichbares wie dieses Gemetzel.

Der Captain schien ebenfalls ernüchtert und machte sich daran, Verletzte zu bergen. Sie hatte Seven vor dem Kampf angewiesen, den Phaser nur im äußersten Notfall zu verwenden und Seven hielt sich daran, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel.

Xena fiel es auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes weniger schwer, mit ihrem Schwert ein paar Bäuche aufzuschlitzen. Ihr Chakram flog mehrere Runden und perforierte ebenfalls ein paar Hälse. Auch Dokrias hatte nur eine geringe Chance. Sie wehrte seine Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit ab und schließlich bohrte sich Xenas Schwert in seine Magengrube. Er starrte sie aus großen Augen an, dann fiel er nach hinten. Einige seiner Männer, die das sahen, flohen. Xena schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und sah sich nach einem neuen Angreifer um.

Nach Dokrias waren es nicht mehr viele. Seven konnte sich auf der Rückseite ebenfalls behaupten und als Kathryn sich wieder zu ihr gesellte, ebenfalls mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, schlugen sie die Angreifer schnell in die Flucht.

* * *

><p>In den frühen Morgenstunden kühlten die gelöschten Feuerstellen langsam ab und über dem Dorf lag der Geruch von verbranntem Holz. Der Rauch verzog sich und Xena suchte unter den Trümmern nach Verletzten oder Toten. Gabrielle hatte eine Schnittwunde an ihrem Arm genäht. Nicht die erste.<p>

Bisher waren vier Dorfbewohner gestorben, zwei weitere würden die nächsten Stunden nicht überleben. Einer war ein siebenjähriger Junge über dem ein brennendes Haus zusammengebrochen war.

Xena war müde.

Seven war auch müde, eine Empfindung, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Sie half bei der Versorgung der Kranken, ohne dabei aber die medizinischen Geräte einzusetzen. Sie hätten dem Jungen, der im Sterben lag auch nicht helfen können und alle anderen Wunden würden in Kürze heilen. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Seven machtlos. Sie selbst hatte B´Elanna während eines Kampfes auf dem Holodeck, der als Training gedacht war, einmal mit einem Bat´telh verwundet, allerdings konnte der Doctor das gleich behandeln. Hier hatten sie von so etwas wie einem Arzt noch nicht einmal etwas gehört und der nächste Heiler war eine Tagesreise entfernt in Poteidaia.

Kathryn sah das Elend und alles Adrenalin machte einer tiefen Traurigkeit Platz. So viel Elend hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass das Elend noch viel größer gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wären. Dann wären jetzt alle Dorfbewohner tot. Sie sah wie Xena wenige Meter von ihr neben einer Leiche kniete.

"Ist das Dokrias?"

"Das war er." Xena riss ihm etwas vom Hals. Es war eine Kette aus... Kathryn konnte es kaum glauben... Backenzähnen.

"Dieser Barbar."

"Diese Kette war nicht seine, sie gehörte mir." Xena stand auf und sah Kathryn an. Ihre blauen Augen durchbohrten ihr Gegenüber und Kathryn sah auf die Kette.

"Ich habe jedem einzelnen Kriegsherrn, den ich besiegt habe, einen Backenzahn gezogen... bevor ich ihn tötete."

Jetzt sah die kleinere Frau sie wieder direkt an.

"Du hast dich geändert."

Xena nickte. Sie drehte sich um, holte weit aus und schleuderte die Kette soweit sie konnte in den Wald hinein.

* * *

><p>Bald darauf brachen die vier Frauen wieder auf. Xena hatte schließlich von sich aus zugestimmt, Gabrielle nach Poteidaia zu begleiten. Sie war zu müde, um noch weiter zu diskutieren.<p>

In Poteidaia sagten sie dem Heiler Bescheid, der sich sofort auf den weg ins Nachbardorf machte. Sie blieben mehrere Tage dort und auch Seven und Kathryn warteten dort darauf, dass die Voyager sie wieder abholen würde.

Sie waren gerade alle gemeinsam Schwimmen, als Kathryn ihren Kommunikator vernahm.

"Voyager an Captain Janeway."

Xena und Gabrielle schauten sich verwirrt um. Janeway schwamm ans Ufer und nahm ihren Kommunikator, gerade als Tuvok seinen Ruf wiederholte.

"Sprechen sie, Tuvok."

"Geht es ihnen gut, Captain? Wir haben ihre Nachricht erhalten."

"Ja, Seven und ich sind okay. Wo ist Chakotay?"

"Er hat es vorgezogen, ein paar Tage Urlaub zu nehmen. Er ist zu Hause."

Tuvok klang skeptisch. Scheinbar hatte er den Ausdruck verwandt, den Chakotay benutzt hatte. Kathryn lächelte. Sie hatte, ohne es zu merken, ihre Crew vermisst. Sie erkannte, dass die Voyager in den letzten Jahren ihr Zuhause geworden war und die Mitglieder ihrer Crew so etwas wie ihre Familie. Es kam ihr außerdem in den Sinn, dass sich auf der Erde vieles verändert haben würde, wenn sie jemals wieder dorthin zurückkehren würden.

"Captain?"

"Ja, wir machen uns bereit. Beamen sie uns auf meinen Befehl an Bord."

Jetzt hieß es also Abschied nehmen. Die Frauen verließen den kleinen See, in dem sie gerade noch herumgetollt waren und zogen sich an.

Gabrielle umarmte beide Frauen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Seven von dieser Geste unangenehm berührt war. Xena gab beiden den Arm.

Dann blieb nur noch eins zu sagen:

"Mr. Kim. Beamen sie uns hoch." Und Kathryn und Seven verschwanden. Gabrielle und Xena schauten sich an.

"Meinst du, sie waren Götter?"

Xena zuckte die Schultern.

"Könnte sein. Wer kommt da heute schon noch mit?"

Gabrielle nickte.

Sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg ins Dorf.

* * *

><p>An Bord der Voyager versuchte Captain Janeway bald darauf Seven Of Nine davon zu überzeugen, dass Schlaf keine Funktionsstörung war. Ohne Erfolg.<p> 


End file.
